De headcanons y costumbres
by Osterreicher und Puroisen
Summary: Tras un laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaargo periodo de escasez de inspiración, vuelvo con un fic que no es más que una serie de oneshots/drabbles consistentes en headcanons de los países. En algunos hay insinuaciones de pareja y en otros no. Espero que lo leáis y os guste.
1. El secreto de Alfred

**Título:** El secreto de Alfred**  
**

**Palabras: **697

**Descripción: **Estados Unidos es el único que sabe qué sucedió con la colonia Roanoke. La visión de ese suceso le impactó tanto que jamás, jamás se lo contó a nadie por más que le preguntaron. Ni a Inglaterra ni a Canadá. Cuando el tema sale a colación, se pone a hablar de otra cosa y hace como que no lo ha oído.

* * *

Alfred nunca pensó que aquella visita que había decidido hacer a un colegio de primaria de Madison, Wisconsin, sería con mucho una de las peores experiencias que había tenido en su vida. Al americano le encantaba ir a ver a los niños, pues ellos eran su futuro y los que cuando creciesen, determinarían cómo sería Estados Unidos. Sus jefes no es que fuesen muy amigos de permitirle revelar a los niños quién era, pero él insistía en que no pasaría nada por hacer eso, y así ellos, al saber que habían conocido al país en el que habitaban, tendrían algo de lo que enorgullecerse y algo que contar a sus descendientes cuando fuesen mayores. Así que se acordó la visita y se despertó muy de mañana para poder tomar el avión a Madison y llegar a tiempo. Se presentó en la escuela media, era una clase de niños de doce años que al verle aparecer se lo quedaron mirando con la boca abierta, lo cual, aunque lo disimuló muy bien, le produjo una ligera incomodidad. No se acostumbraba a ser el blanco de las miradas de humanos normales. Pánico escénico, lo llamaría. Carraspeó y se aclaró la garganta. Había que romper el hielo.

—_Hello guys! I came here today to make you enjoy! _—Exclamó, con su ánimo habitual—. Podéis preguntarme cualquier cosa que se os ocurra, cualquiera. Si a vuestra profesora le parece bien, claro, hehehehe —miró a la maestra, quien asintió aunque no muy convencida.

—Había pensado en que los niños respondiesen algunas preguntas de historia para que usted…para que tú sepas lo que saben —dijo, tuteándole rápidamente. Los enviados del gobierno que le habían avisado de la visita le habían dicho cómo debía tratar con Alfred, pues era muuuy complicado, según palabras textuales.

—_Yeah! _Me parece bien si quiere comenzar por eso —dijo la nación, sonriendo y haciendo un guiño a los alumnos, que cuchicheaban entre sí. La profesora asintió y entonces comenzó la ronda de preguntas. Alfred se sintió muy satisfecho de ver que ninguno de ellos falló, y estaba a punto de dedicarles una alabanza, cuando una niña levantó la mano.

—Esto…señor Estados Unidos —dijo, con timidez—. ¿Podría preguntarle algo?

—_Sure! _De hecho estaba esperando a que alguno me preguntase algo, adelante —le animó Alfred. Ella adoptó una pose pensativa y luego preguntó:

—Ahora en Historia estamos estudiando la etapa de la colonización y nos gustaría que nos contase qué sucedió con la gente de Roanoke, ¿podría decírnoslo?

La sonrisa de Alfred se quedó petrificada en su cara al escuchar aquella palabra. Roanoke. Roanoke. Aquella palabra que, nada más escucharla, hacía que le viniesen imágenes que desesperadamente tratara de olvidar…de dejar atrás. Notó que se mareaba mientras acudían a su mente aquellos recuerdos. Una llanura desierta, completamente desierta, donde hasta hacía poco se levantaba una pequeña ciudad. Silencio. Sólo silencio. Un silencio tal que daba miedo estar allí. Su espalda chocó contra la pared. Instintivamente había retrocedido, queriendo huir. Escapar de aquello.

—S-señor… —dijo la niña que le había hecho la pregunta, asustadísima—. L-lo siento si…

—_Don´t worry…don´t worry _—dijo, con voz robótica y carente de sentimientos, tratando de sonreír-. Es…es sólo que no me esperaba que me hicieses esa pregunta, pero estoy…estoy bien…

Notó que temblaba. Se apoyó en la mesa de la profesora. Ésta, preocupada, le preguntó si necesitaba algo. Él negó con la cabeza, haciendo un gesto y quitándole importancia.

—Perdonadme, chicos —les dijo, intentando sonreír—. Ésa es…es la única pregunta que no puedo responder. Cualquier otra sí, pero ésa no. Lo siento mucho.

Nunca, pensaba él. Nunca podría responderla, ni aunque pasase un millón de años más. Logró sobreponerse y el mal rato, por suerte, no pasó de ahí. Recuperó la sonrisa y entonces pidió a la profesora si no le importaría compartir anécdotas con ellos. Ella dio su consentimiento e inmediatamente pareció convertirse en un alumno más, hablando y riendo con los chicos como si estuviesen en el patio de recreo. No tenía que preocuparlos, ellos no lo sabían y seguirían sin saberlo. Se lo llevaría a la tumba, si algún día llegaba a morirse. Nadie, jamás, nadie lo sabría.


	2. La manera de tratarte

**Título:** La manera de tratarte**  
**

**Palabras: **455

**Descripción: **Nueva Zelanda es intersexual. Sin embargo, siempre se refiere a él mismo como un chico, porque es lo que le resulta más cómodo, y la identidad con la que más a gusto se siente.

* * *

Cuando Australia descubrió la intersexualidad mientras rebuscaba en Wikipedia, inmediatamente pensó en su hermano, Nueva Zelanda. Aunque ahora no sabía exactamente si llamarle "hermano" porque cuando se le veía detenidamente, era imposible determinar si era un chico o una chica. Tenía rasgos muy femeninos, y la voz suave y aguda. Pero al mismo tiempo, le había visto alguna que otra vez con sólo el bañador puesto, cuando hacían barbacoas en las playas, y no tenía pechos femeninos, tenía un cuerpo masculino aunque sin vello, y, aunque le diese vergüenza admitir eso, le había mirado de reojo para ver si se le notaba el paquete bajo el bañador y sí que se le notaba. Por eso, cuando descubrió la intersexualidad se quedó confuso. ¿Cómo debería referirse ahora al neozelandés? Quizá la única solución fuese preguntarle en persona. Por eso le llamó y quedó con él, presentándose en Wellington y siendo recibido por Aaron con un saludo y una sonrisa.

—Qué curioso que me visites hoy, pensaba que estabas ocupándote del problema de los caballos salvajes -sonrió el neozelandés. Jack negó con la cabeza.

—Lo cierto es que eso ya está casi solucionado, así que lo que falta se lo dejaré a mi jefe. Yo quería preguntarte un par de cosas siempre y cuando no te molesten demasiado, Aaron —le dijo. No sabía cómo se tomaría el neozelandés aquello, o si ya le habría dado vueltas. Vio que su hermano le miraba con curiosidad, así que decidió preguntarle directamente—. ¿Eres intersexual?

La cara de Aaron fue de sorpresa e incredulidad. Luego sonrió.

— ¿Y esto así de repente a qué viene, Jack? Cuando te da por hacerme preguntas raras de sopetón, lo cierto es que no te entiendo.

—Sólo respóndeme sí o no, Aaron —dijo el australiano, frunciendo un poco el ceño. El neozelandés dio un largo suspiro.

—Está bien…lo cierto es que hace tiempo varios médicos me dijeron que sí lo era, me informé de ello y entonces, al verme en un espejo pensé en que podía ser cierto. Pero yo soy un chico, Jack, y me siento cómodo con ello. Además, tengo…bueno, no hace falta que te lo diga, ¿no?

Australia, cohibido, se rascó la barbilla. Eso le aliviaba bastante la duda, claro, pero…todavía le chocaba que Nueva Zelanda fuese intersexual. Inglaterra no debía haberse dado nunca cuenta, si no, ya habría hecho algún comentario al respecto sobre aquello. Asintió.

—Es que lo he mirado yo también y tenía la duda de cómo tratarte, por eso…

Aaron se echó a reír.

— ¡Pues como siempre, Jack! –le dijo, dándole un puñetazo en el hombro. El australiano sonrió y se lo devolvió. Desde luego, su hermano continuaba siendo el mismo de siempre.


	3. La cena de nuestro aniversario

**Título:** La cena de nuestro aniversario**  
**

**Palabras: **1.055

**Descripción: **Antonio y Roderich, pese al paso del tiempo y a que ya no están juntos, salen a cenar cada año el día de su aniversario, el 24 de febrero.

* * *

—Lovi, lo siento, pero esta noche no puedo quedar…no, no puedo —decía Antonio, con voz lastimera al teléfono. Lovino le había llamado para, en un arrebato de generosidad, invitarle a su casa, pero aquel veinticuatro de febrero era el único día que el español no podía ir. Le resultaba completamente imposible.

— ¿…Y por qué no? —El italiano, al otro lado del auricular, hizo un puchero—. ¡Siempre eres tú el que me llama cien veces al día y hoy que soy yo quien llama no puedes, _merda!_

—Ya, ya lo sé, pero es que hoy es veinticuatro de febrero. Supongo que ya sabes lo que eso quiere decir, ¿no? —Lovino estaba enterado del asunto desde hacía tiempo, y había aprendido, también con el tiempo, a respetarlo. Aunque no le gustase.

—Ah, eso…vale. Aunque no sé por qué coño tienes que quedar con ése. Espero que me lo compenses mañana mismo, ¿me has entendido, _stronzo? _—gruñó Lovino. Antonio sonrió.

—Sí, te lo compensaré, te lo prometo. Un beso, Lovi. Chuuu —se lo mandó por el teléfono y como respuesta escuchó un bufido, tras lo cual colgó. Miró después la hora en el reloj. Eran casi las nueve, mejor que se diese prisa. Subió corriendo a su habitación a por el traje de gala que se había puesto especialmente para la ocasión. Su…podríamos llamarlo cita, se ponía muy picajoso con la ropa que tenían que llevar y le tenía dicho que fuese elegante, ya que los sitios a los que solían ir a cenar eran de bastantes tenedores. Una vez se hubo puesto que parecía que iba a una boda real, salió de su casa. Avanzó a paso rápido por las calles de Málaga, rumbo al Skina. Aquel año le tocaba a él elegir restaurante ya que estaban en su casa, al año siguiente lo celebrarían en Viena. Era la tradición. Al llegar a la calle del restaurante lo vio apoyado en una farola, de brazos cruzados y su eterna mirada seria. Levantó la mano y la agitó para que el austríaco le viese, y Roderich se percató, haciendo un gesto de saludo con la mano. Iba vestido con un muy elegante frac y pajarita, y al ver al español acercarse asintió en señal de aprobación.

—Me alegra que no hayas llegado tarde y hayas venido presentable, Antonio —dijo, escueto. Antonio rodó los ojos.

—Yo también me alegro de verte y buenas noches, ¿eh? Anda, entremos. Precisamente he salido de mi casa rápido para no tardar.

En los ojos de Roderich, aunque éste no lo dijera, se veía que en realidad estaba feliz de verlo. Ambos eran países de tradiciones, lo llevaban muy dentro. Ambos entraron en el restaurante, y de inmediato el austríaco comenzó a mirar todo lo que veía.

— ¿Te gusta? Es de los mejores que hay aquí en Málaga y no te va a decepcionar —le aseguró Antonio. Roderich arrugó un poco el entrecejo.

—Sabes que me gustan más los restaurantes de tipo antiguo, con paredes de piedra y ese tipo de cosas, pero le daré a éste una oportunidad, no te aguaré la fiesta —respondió, mientras un camarero iba hacia ellos. Reconoció a Antonio y con una sonrisa les pidió que lo siguieran. Antonio había reservado la mesa en uno de los espacios privados, lo cual quería decir que nadie iba a molestarles allí. Ambos se sentaron, uno enfrente del otro.

— ¿Sabes? —dijo Antonio una vez hubieron pedido—. Me sorprende de ti que hayas accedido a que sigamos cenando en nuestro aniversario aun después de lo que pasó tras tu matrimonio con…

—Prefiero que no hables de eso —le cortó Roderich, seco—. Se supone que esta noche celebramos algo que no tiene nada que ver con Elizaveta. Te agradeceré…que no lo menciones más.

Antonio prefería no tenerle de morros toda la noche, así que prefirió callarse. Una vez les trajeron la comida, el austríaco fue el primero que empezó, con sus usuales modales aristocráticos. Antonio le siguió. Pasó como media hora sin que ninguno hablase, y justo cuando el español se preguntaba si debería decir algo para romper el hielo, Roderich habló:

— ¿Te ha puesto algún problema tu novio?

—Ya sabes cómo es Lovino —respondió Antonio—. Al menos lo hemos dejado en que le compensaría mañana. Nunca le ha gustado esto, pero ha aprendido a aceptarlo con los años. ¿Te ha dado Gilbert mucho la brasa?

—Cualquiera diría que lleváis siglos siendo amigos, si me haces esa pregunta. ¿A ti qué te parece? —le preguntó Roderich, irónico—. He tenido que comprarle una dotación extra de cerveza para que se callase. Creo que no termina de acostumbrarse y a veces tenemos algún que otro problema.

—Si quieres, yo…le puedo aclarar las cosas —dijo Antonio, sintiéndose un poco culpable. No dejaba de ser amigo de Gilbert, nunca había dejado de serlo. Y si tenían problemas Roderich y él, era en parte por su culpa.

—No, yo resolveré mis propios problemas —dijo el austríaco, firme—. Esto es una tradición, no significa nada más que el recuerdo de tiempos pasados.

A pesar de que la voz del austríaco sonaba normal, Antonio vio sus ojos humedecerse muy levemente. Al alzar la vista y percatarse de que el español le estaba mirando, parpadeó rápidamente. Bajó la cabeza, avergonzado.

—He dicho que no importa, ¿vale? —repitió Roderich, pasándose una mano por los ojos rápidamente—. Olvida lo que acabas de ver.

No era la primera vez que el austríaco dejaba entrever que tenía problemas con Gilbert precisamente debido al día veinticuatro de febrero, pero sí fue la primera vez en que Antonio no olvidó. Cogió a Roderich de la mano, haciendo que éste diese un respingo.

—Hoy soy tu acompañante, ¿no? Pues hoy soy yo el que se va a preocupar por ti —le sonrió, animadamente como siempre lo hacía—. Intenta no deprimirte y diviértete. Después de cenar te llevaré a donde quieras, y verás cómo se te borran las penas de un plumazo. Hoy no es día para eso, ¿eh? –le guiñó el ojo. Roderich se quedó un poco cortado. No acostumbraba a que nadie, y menos Antonio, le prodigase aquellos ánimos. Asintió levemente, sintiéndose algo mejor.

—…Está bien —dijo, con una levísima sonrisa en los labios—. Esto…gracias.

—-De nada —dijo el español, apretándole la mano para darle apoyo—. Estoy para esto.


	4. Los únicos que saben quién soy

**Título:** Los únicos que saben quién soy

**Palabras: **568

**Descripción: **Sólo los niños se dan cuenta de que Feliciano, Ludwig, Francis y todos esos hombres y mujeres son en realidad países.

* * *

En los últimos cincuenta años, Feliciano había tratado con muchísimas personas. Aquella gente con la que había hablado cuando eran apenas unos adolescentes, muchos años después eran ya adultos hechos y derechos, y algunos ya tenían pelo blanco en su cabeza. Recordaba incluso haber estado en el funeral de algunos de ellos. Y él siempre estaba igual, siempre joven y vigoroso, aparentando veinte años. Oía murmullos y comentarios de la gente cuando paseaba por la calle. Les escuchaba decir que no crecía, que por muchos años que pasasen estaba igual, que no era humano y que aquello no era normal. La anciana que vendía flores en una esquina aseguraba que cuando ella era una niña, recordaba a Feliciano exactamente igual a como era ahora, y se lo contaba a toda persona que pasara ante su puesto. El viejo comisario de policía del barrio, de casi setenta y dos años, afirmaba que cuando era apenas un joven cadete de diecisiete años que quería ser policía había recibido los ánimos de Feliciano, y nunca olvidó su cara. Hoy en día, contaba a sus oyentes que el italiano, con la misma cara y aspecto de entonces, le ayudaba de vez en cuando a cruzar la calle debido a que tenía artritis en una pierna y le costaba andar. Y la gente, sobre todo los adultos, negaban incrédulos con la cabeza y se sonreían. Al menos, los que nunca le habían visto ni hablado con él. Pero cuando los niños escuchaban aquello, no se reían. Les brillaban los ojos y empezaban a cuchichear emocionados. Y entonces se iban corriendo a buscarle.

—¡Señor Vargas, señor Vargas! —gritaban mientras iban hacia él en grupitos de cinco o seis. Él se detenía mientras una gran sonrisa le cruzaba el rostro—. ¡La gente anda diciendo que usted no es humano, que no ha cambiado!

—¿Eso dicen? —preguntaba haciéndose el misterioso, y se reía—. Bueeeeno, quizá sea verdad, o quizá no. ¿A vosotros qué os parece? ¿Quién creéis vosotros que soy yo?

Entonces los pequeños se miraban unos a otros, nerviosos. Muchos países lo decían, que los niños, precisamente por serlo, tenían una especie de sexto sentido que les permitía adivinar cosas que los adultos ya no podían adivinar. De ahí, se decía, salía la inventiva infantil y la creencia firme de que existían cosas como Santa Claus y los dragones, unicornios y demás criaturas. Al menos, eso aseguraba Inglaterra. Y Feliciano sabía que ellos sabían quién y qué era él. La niña más pequeña se adelantaba y él se agachaba para coger su manita, acariciándole la cabeza llena de rizos rubios.

—Dime, _bambina, _¿qué quieres?

Ella se sonrojaba por la emoción.

—Yo sé…algo en el corazón me dice que es usted Italia, señor Vargas —respondía mientras todos los demás niños asentían, sobrecogidos—. Usted es nuestro país…

Feliciano entonces les guiñaba el ojo. Se incorporaba y se llevaba la mano a los labios, como pidiendo silencio.

—Esto tiene que ser nuestro pequeño secreto, _ragazzi. _¿Entendido?

Los niños asentían, ilusionados por conocer un secreto que nadie más conocía. Se sentían privilegiados sabiendo algo que sus padres no sabían y nunca sabrían. Y en los niños, Feliciano confiaba con su propia vida. Tenía que confiar en su futuro, pues eso era lo que los niños representaban. Quizá…de adultos olvidarían aquel secreto, como solía pasar siempre. Pero nuevos niños vendrían, y lo sabrían. Nunca dejarían de saberlo.


	5. Mi afición no tan secreta

**Título:** Mi afición no tan secreta

**Palabras: **575

**Descripción: **Letonia es muy bueno filmando y haciendo vídeos caseros. Además, Stanley Kubrick es el director de cine que más le gusta, y quiere imitarlo.

* * *

Todo había comenzando cuando Raivis había decidido ahorrar y comprarse una cámara de vídeo. Había estado pidiéndosela continuamente a Estonia y a Lituania por su cumpleaños, pero ninguno de los dos se la había regalado. Así que había terminando por comprársela él mismo. Nada más hacerlo había adquirido también varios DVD-ROM para grabar y literalmente se había lanzado a la aventura. No había decidido qué grabaría, ni siquiera si sería en Riga o en dónde. Simplemente se había lanzado a la calle, le había colocado a la cámara uno de los DVD y había empezado a grabar desde una plaza, en un sitio desde donde se divisaba todo a la perfección. No dejó escapar ni un solo detalle, la lente de la cámara estaba fija y el trípode sostenía el artefacto. Letonia sonreía. Ninguna de sus otras aficiones le motivaba tanto como aquella. Continuó grabando lo que sucedía en la plaza, y tuvo ocasión de presenciar en riguroso directo el atraco a un banco. Rápidamente fue hacia allí y colocó la cámara en la acera opuesta mientras se relamía pensando en subir el vídeo a Youtube. O mejor dicho, pedirle a Eduard que lo hiciese, porque él no era muy bueno con los ordenadores. La gente que se había congregado allí mientras la policía hacía acto de presencia miraban al letón como intentando adivinar si era un reportero en prácticas o algo así, pero él no les prestó atención. Lo importante era filmar sin distraerse, hasta que todo hubiese acabado. Y terminó con la detención de los ladrones, Raivis grabó cómo se los llevaban, y entonces recogió y apagó la cámara y fue corriendo a ver a Eduard, con los ojos brillantes.

—¡Eduard, tienes que subírmelo a Youtube, por favor! —le pidió, entusiasmado, mientras le entregaba el DVD grabado-. Acabo de filmarlo en la plaza cerca de mi casa y estoy seguro de que será un récord de visitas. El estonio cogió el DVD.

—¿Sí? ¿Y qué es lo que has filmado esta vez? —preguntó, curioso, mientras lo introducía en el reproductor de su portátil. No era la primera vez que Letonia le pedía que le subiese un vídeo. Tenía su canal de Youtube con más de cuatrocientos, todos hechos por él mismo con la cámara de vídeo de Lituania. Ahora que el letón tenía una propia, no iba a parar.

—Pues estaba filmando simplemente a la gente que pasaba y esas cosas, cuando de repente han atracado un banco y no me he perdido detalle. Algo así en directo me hará famoso en Youtube, estoy seguro —hablaba con tono soñador mientras a Eduard le caía una gota por la nuca. Este Raivis…

—De acuerdo, lo subiré a Youtube a tu canal y desde tu casa ya le pones la descripción y lo que quieras. Si quieres también te lo puedo enviar a un concurso de vídeos caseros que he visto. ¿Quieres?

—¡Me encantaría! —exclamó el letón, con los ojos húmedos por la emoción—. ¡Gracias, Eduaaaaaaaaard!

Tras haber estrujado a su hermano con el abrazo más fuerte que le había dado nunca, salió corriendo con la cámara de vídeo. A ver si le daba tiempo para capturar algo más y comenzar su colección personal de vídeos caseros. Y de paso, ver si Stanley Kubrick, director de cine estadounidense que le fascinaba como nadie, le había respondido a la carta que le había enviado. A Raivis nada le podía bajar ahora de la nube. Nada.


End file.
